


Sex Ed

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts sex ed class, References to Sexual Situations, day three, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has to teach peer led sexual education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second attempt at the Hogwarts AU, I'm not sure how I feel about this one either. I had fun with it though. Sexual references found here in though.

Alex sighs, how in the hell she was tasked with this she’ll never understand. Looking around the unused classroom filled with sixth and seventh years she takes a deep breath, “Hello all, and welcome to peer led sex ed.”

A giggle ripples through the group led, of course by her baby sister. Alex shakes her head when she sees her girlfriend lean over to whisper to her sister’s girlfriend, she knows she’s in trouble. “So,” she begins, “the purpose of this class, for lack of a better word, is so that you can ask those questions which you are uncomfortable asking our teachers.”

“Does the g-spot exist?”

Alex stutters to a stop almost instantly and has to keep herself from glaring at the person who asked the question, “Yes,” Alex says simply, “though science will tell you differently in most cases, many women will tell you that science is incorrect.”

The woman smirking from the front row nearly makes Alex groan, “Can a g-spot only be found when having sex with a guy?”

Fighting not to blush Alex shakes her head, “No, in fact you can find your own, simply by taking the time to explore your own body.”

A shy sixth year in the back speaks up, “Can you masterbate too much?”

“Excessive masterbation can give you unlikely expectations for sexual experiences. You know your body better than anyone so you may know places that provide you pleasure a partner will not or that are not normally stimulated during intimate encounters.” Alex looks at the young girl, “However if you are open and honest with your partner then you can make the experience good for you both. You have to teach them how to know your body as well as you know your body.”

The woman in the front row speaks once more, “Can two women have sex as fulfilling as a man and a woman?”

Alex nods, “Any two partners can have a fulfilling sex life, no matter their gender.”

“Are there spells that make sex more enjoyable?”

“There are,” Alex says, fighting a blush once more. She holds up a sheet of parchment, casts a replication spell on it and waves her wand, sending them towards the girls in the room. “These are spelled so that anyone you don’t want to know what they are will see a random list of things.”

“Can’t the engorgio charm be used instead of a dildo or vibrator during lesbian sex?”

This time Alex lets a tiny glare slip onto her face for the woman in the front row. “It can be, yes. When the engorgio charm is performed on a woman’s clitoris it simulates an erect penis.”

Several more questions follow but none come from the woman in the front row thankfully. When the class ends Alex allows all of the sixth and seventh years to file from the room. One person remains and Alex walks towards them, smacking the on the arm. “Shift you, useless alien witch,” she mutters.

The woman before her shifts slightly, seeming to age slightly, a white streak appearing at her temple, “How did you know?”

Alex smirks, “Astra, I know your aliases, all of them.”

“You do know me quite well.”

A chuckle slips past Alex’s lips, “Not to mention you explicitly asked about that thing we did last night.”

Astra grins, “That was fun.”

Stepping forward Alex rests her arms around Astra’s neck, “Maybe we should try it again.”

“Maybe we should,” Astra says with a smirk. She lifts Alex up, the younger woman’s legs wrapping around her waist, “Ready?”

“I love super speed,” Alex says with a grin as Astra speeds off carrying her.


End file.
